


Truly, Madly, Deeply

by iamaveryprettypony (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fluff, ITS SO FLUFFY IM GONNA DIE, JESUS IM SORRY OKAY IM DONE BYE, M/M, and oh yeah, its, its just, just a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/iamaveryprettypony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I should feel creepy watching him sleep, but it’s so hard to feel anything but smitten with how incredible he looks."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truly, Madly, Deeply

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I wrote this last night (this morning?) at 3 and it's basically just fluff. I really wanted to just kind of explore the use of description/metaphor/idk in my writing. I'm not sure I just hope it's not too bad? I'm thinking about continuing it but I don't know. If you're interested in that just let me know in the comments or on my [tumblr](http://teacupchipmunk.tumblr.com) :) Enjoy! .x

I should feel creepy watching him sleep, but it’s so hard to feel anything but smitten with how incredible he looks.

He's lying on his back, the thin sheet settled dangerously low on his hips. His curls are splayed on the pillow, melted chocolate on stark white. His skin looks luminous, as if lit from within; rose colored cheeks adorning the milky complexion. Plush red lips, parted just enough for the wash of warm breath to brush out against my neck like a gentle caress. His nostrils flare slightly with the light snores bubbling their way up, a small lullaby in the otherwise silent room. I watch as his eyelashes flutter against his cheekbones, thinking of the eyes hiding behind the delicate skin. They're my favorite part about him, what initially drew me in. The color an indescribable shade of green, piercing and bright. Those wide guileless orbs the key to any emotion the young boy could be experiencing; like an open book in a language that only I can translate. They twinkle with happiness, glint with mischief, shine with sadness, spark with anger. They glow bright and brilliant with love and cloud over dark with lust.

His nose scrunches, lips smudging together and pulling out two small dents in his cheeks. I reach forward to stroke over the sleep soft skin, right over where the deep dimple just disappeared. Trailing my fingers down I trace the dark bruised marks over the expanse of his neck, chest and collarbones smiling at the memory. It's our four year anniversary and we're having a kip after our passionate morning. Well we were supposed to be; I'm too distracted by the plans I have for the evening.

Glancing at the clock I realize that we should start getting up now so as not to be late. Leaning forward I start placing kisses over the peaceful face of my boyfriend. The younger boy huffs gently, a small smile finding its way to his face as he stretches. Cracking his eye open he laughs breathlessly and rolls to his side.

"Morning, babe," he leans in for a brief kiss, pulling back to lock our gazes.

"Not quite morning honey, but I'll let it slip since you're kind of adorable right now," I nuzzle our noses together, sighing contentedly. "But unfortunately right now we need to get up or we're going to be late for our reservation."

"We'll then what are we waiting for? Up up up," he pulls us off the bed and smacks my arse as I head for the loo.

"Cheeky! Come on you menace, let’s get a shower. Maybe if we're quick I'll give you a little something special," I wink at his eager expression, both of us racing to the shower giggling like the children we still were.


End file.
